character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa Zoro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Roronoa Zoro was originally a child who dreamed of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. While training at a dojo, he managed to beat everyone except for one person, Kuina, and the two swore to each other that one of them would become the world's greatest swordsman, however, Kuina fell down some stairs and died. Zoro used the grief he felt after her death to train even harder and he eventually set off on his journey to find Dracule Mihawk, the current world's greatest swordsman, however, Zoro got lost and became a bounty hunter while looking for Mihawk. Eventually, he ran into Monkey D. Luffy and joined his pirate crew. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Roronoa Zoro Origin: Death Battle (One Piece) Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Swordsman, Member of the Straw Hat Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pain Suppression (While in a near-death state, he survived feeling all of Luffy's pain from his near-death experience), Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication (Can duplicate both of his arms and his head), Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (Can sense others and predict their attacks with Observation Haki), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defence and his swords attack with Armament Haki) Attack Potency: City Level (Cut through the giant golem Pika so hard that it sent his top half flying upwards) Speed: Hypersonic (Can move from one end of a room to the other in an instant while moving so fast that nobody in the room could see him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Level Durability: City Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Most of his techniques only hit from a close range Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Santoryu: Three-Sword Style: Zoro fights with his unique sword style where uses three swords at the same time, one sword in each of his hands and the third in his mouth. ** Oni Giri: The Oni Giri is a sword technique where Zoro slashes the opponent with all three swords at once. ** Tatsu Maki: The Tatsu Maki is a sword technique where Zoro swings his swords to create a small tornado. ** 1080 Pound Cannon: The 1080 Pound Cannon is a sword technique where Zoro fires a slash wave of compressed air at the opponent. ** Kyutoryu: Nine-Sword Style: Zoro, using a physical illusion, creates four more arms and two more heads which in turn gives him six additional swords he can fight with. * Haki: Zoro is one of the few people who can use Haki, a type of life force. He can use two of the three types, Observation Haki which allows him to predict attacks and sense other people and Armament Haki which allows him to make a thin layer of armour around his body for more defence or around his swords to increase their power. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7